Colors
by DauntlessDemigodShadowhunterKC
Summary: When you turn 16, you supposedly meet your soulmate. A glowing aura around them that tells you they're your true love. Annabeth couldn't care less, she just wants to graduate high school. She has everything already, popularity, friends, family. Percy is the new kid, but quickly rises to popularity. He just needs to survive life. And so far its been going good.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys. So this is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think about it. I know a lot of people have done soulmate AU's but I wanted to do one so... Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this is the first official chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 1 (Annabeth)**

The clock seemed to be ticking super slow, but Annabeth guessed that was what happened in History class. It wasn't that Annabeth hated History; it was quite the contrary. She had already learned what they were talking about, The Greek Gods. Annabeth just wanted to get to lunch. Finally the bell rang, she made eye contact with her best friend Piper, and they took off the the cafeteria.

"I'm telling you Mr. Mogle is trying to kill me!" Annabeth laughed. Piper was ranting about their History teacher again. Hazel sat down across from Piper. "Who's trying to kill Piper?"

"who's not trying to kill Piper?" Annabeth retorted sarcasticaly, between chuckles. Piper rolled her eyes. "Enough about me Ms. 16-year-old." Piper said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

When you turn 16 you meet your soulmate. Annabeth thought it was stupid, 16 was way too young to meet the person you were going to spend the rest of your life with. She didn't need a soulmate, she needed good grades to get into college. Her 16th birthday was today, which meant she was going to meet her soulmate soon. You could identify who it was by seeing a glowing aura around their body. Annabeth didn't care, she hadn't even thought about it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "C'mon Piper, you know I could care less." Piper sighed in exasperation, her multicolored eyes showed disapointment. "I know, I just can't wait 'till i'm 16." Piper had eyes for their friend Jason Grace. He was the captian of the football team and a true gentleman. Piper had liked him all year and was praying her soulmate was him. Everyone in the school knew they liked eachother. Everyone put Piper and Jason. Hazel laughed, flipping her chocolate brown locks behind her shoulder. "We know Piper, you say it everyday."

A tray clattered down next to Hazel and Annabeth looked up to see her friend Thalia. "Did you guys hear abou the new kid?"

"No," Piper answered. "Is he hot?" Annabeth burst out laughing as Hazel giggled. "What?" Piper asked innocently. Thalia rolled her eyes. "First, I never said it was a boy, and second, I haven't seen him. Jason just told me his name was Percy Jackoson."

"Plus." Annabeth added. "I thought you had the hots for Thalia's brother?" Piper blushed and Thalia rolled her eyes again.

Jason and Thalia Grace were siblings. They both had electric blue eyes, but that's where the resemblance stops. Jason had clipped blonde hair, while Thalia had short raven hair with blue streaks. While Jason had a natural tan, Thalia was pale with freckles splattered on her nose and cheeks. Jason was sporty, preppy, and was always trying to do the right thing. Her friends called him "Golden Boy". Thalia dressed in all black, hated outdoor activities, and didn't give a crap about her grades.

Annabeth's eyes trailed over to where Jason was sitting. Next to him was his best friend Leo. Annabeth and her friends called him the latino elf. It was a nickname he was given in 3rd grade, and it just stuck. Across from them was Frank Zhang. Annabeth smirked. She knew Hazel had a crush on him and he felt the same way. They were both just too shy to ask each other out. Usually, the whole gang sat together, but today there weren't enough seats. Annabeth watched as Jason waved someone over. Suddenly she felt a pull in her hut as she looked over to see who it was. She saw a light so bright she had to cover her eyes to see who it was, and she wish she didn't. A handsome young man with raven black hair was surrounded by a royal blue aura.

"No." She whispered, watching as he sait down next to Jason. Piper followed her eyes, "Oh, that must be the new kid." She looked at Annabeth again, "You okay?" Annabeth suddenly lurched forward running out of the cafeteria. But not before catching the eyes of a certain man's sea green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is chapter 2. Sorry that these chapters are short, I find it harder to write in the beginning because its all intros and getting into the plot, so its pretty boring, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Percy**

Percy was not having a good day. It was his 16th birthday and he was spending it being the new kid at Goode high school. Fortunately he didn't have to do much work, him being new. Currently, he was trying to find math class, when he crashed into a kid with short blond hair and blue eyes. "Woah," the boy said, trying to steady him self. "Sorry," Percy mumbled, in a hurry, determined to not be late to at least one class. "I'm Jason, you're that new kid." The boy said. "Yep," Percy replies sarcastically, "I'm new kid, but you can call me Percy." Jason laughed while grabbing his schedule. "Well Percy, it appears we have math together, you're just going the wrong way." Percy groaned. Of course he was. Jason gestured with his hands "Follow me."

Math class was torture. Even though it was Percy's first day, the teacher, Mrs. Dodds, seemed to hate Percy. It really wasn't his fault the chalk spilled and got all over her clothes. Trouble seemed attracted to Percy like a magnet. Yeah this was his 6th school in 6 years, but he always ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like right now. Percy just figured out he was at the opposite side of the school from where he was supposed to be. Apparently the cafeteria was in the west wing, not the east. Hey, At least he was going to lunch. _You don't have anyone to sit with,_ He thought. _Food,_ His stomach replied. Percy huffed, he was losing an argument with his stomach. Finally, he took down the hallway leading towards the cafeteria.

Percy was just about to enter the cafeteria when a sudden thought occured to him. _I'm 16 now, I'm going to meet my soulmate soon._ It wasn't that Percy cared much, (Or at least that's what he convinced himself) but he did wonder what color her aura was going to be. He hoped it was blue. He always had a knack for blue. His mom Sally (Who was the best mom ever) married a man named Gabe Ugliano. And the last party matched his personality perfectly. The guy was a jerk, and Percy was pretty sure he had hit his mom before. A few years ago, Gabe had said that blue food didn't exist, so Sally went out of her way to make sure Percy's food was blue. He smiled, thinking about how his mom had put a bag of blue candy in his lunch today. There he goes, talking about food again. Finally, shaking off thoughts of food and soulmates, he walked into the cafeteria.

That's when everything went horribly wrong, or right, he couldn't quite tell.

He looked at one table and saw Jason with two other boys. One looked like an Asian baby, and the other, a small Latino elf. They were all laughing at something the latter one had said. Jason looked up to see Percy's sea green eyes looking at him, he smiled and waved him over. When Percy got there, Jason was introducing him. "This is Percy, he's new. And, today is his 16th birthday! These idiots are Leo and Frank" Leo winked at him while Frank smiled and waved. Percy was about to say something when his eyes suddenly caught something blinding. A beautiful girl with blonde princess curls, and stormy gray eyes ran out of the cafeteria, but not before making eye contact with him. But that wasn't all. Surrounding her was a blinding sky blue light. Her aura. _Blue_ , He thought. His soulmate. "Oh," Said Jason following his eyes, "That's Annabeth Chase, we usually sit with her and her friends. I wonder where she is going?" Percy smiled, "Annabeth." He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. "Yeah," Jason said, sharing a glance with the other boys. "Well," Leo said, trying to diffuse the awkwardness, "Da ladies call me Super Sized Micshizzle Supreme ( **Idk)** , but you just get to call me Leo". "What girls?" Frank retorted. Jason burst laughing while Percy chuckled. "Hey!" Leo said, mocking offensiveness. Percy could get used to this.

Time Break

Percy was running home. He had finally gotten through the school day to find his car not turning on. His step-dad, Paul (Sally divorced Gabe 2 years ago.) had let him borrow his Prius, and of course it didn't work when _h_ _e_ needed it. The rest of the day had been a struggle. He had only one thought on his mind after lunch. _Annabeth_. He had learned that she was in his communications class, but no one had seen her after she rain out of the cafeteria. He wondered what she was like. What her voice sounded like, her laugh, if she was funny. The negative thoughts poured in his head, drowning him. Would she like him? What if she hated him? What if he hated her? That wasn't possible, _right?_ Percy shook his head, trying to clear away his thoughts. _Just keep running._

Percy opened his front door, Paul was out of town for the week for a conference in some other state. "Mom i'm home!" He yelled through the house, alerting her of his presence. Sally came running into the kitchen with a blue birthday cake in hand. "Happy Birthday Percy!" She said hugging him with one hand. He smiled, he loved his mom more than anyone else in the world. "Thanks mom."

Percy was about to explode he was so full. He and his mom had just eaten enough pizza and cake to end world hunger. Okay, well not really, but it was a lot. He groaned, stretching. "Thanks mom, that was amazing." He got up to go upstairs but his mom grabbed his arm. "Uh uh uh, not so fast, you're 16 now, so... did you meet her? Or him i'm open." Sally said smiling at her son. Percy slumped back into his chair, he knew this was coming. "Mom, it's just a girl." Sally's eyes widened. "So you did meet her!" Percy blushed. _This doesn't matter_ , or so that's what he kept telling himself, but he couldn't seem to get those gray eyes out of his head. "I might not even be _her_ soulmate." In some rare instances, your soulmate would have a different soulmate. He really hoped that didn't happen to him. Sally smiled at him, her warm eyes instantly making him relax. "Honey, let me tell you, you will find someone. No matter who she is, she'd be a fool not to love you." Percy looked at her confused, _when had she gotten so deep?_ "Thanks mom, I'm going to go to bed now."

Percy tried falling asleep, but he was restless. He found himself yearning to see Annabeth's beautiful face, to talk to her. Her mysterious gray eyes swirling around in his hes. They seemed to pull him in, making him want to to swim in them forever. He needed to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back! I hoped you liked the last chapter. This one they finally meet. Annabeth refuses to believe Percy is her soulmate, and there is some drama coming in the next few chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one. Sorry that it took so long, i'm drowning in homework and I was away all weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth was lying in bed, thinking about what had happened.

*Flashback*

As soon as she exited the cafeteria, she headed for the nurses office. Bursting into the room she said, all in one breath, "Idon'tfeelwellIreallyneedtogohomeIthinkI'msick!" And it was half true, she really didn't feel well. Although that was because she had just seen her soulmate. The nurse felt her forehead, burning from a blush, and sent her home.

*Flashback end*

So here she was. As soon as she got home she had run upstairs quickly yelling "I'm Sick!" to her stepmom before locking herself in her room. Her stepmom hated her and her dad barely looked at her, and she really didn't want to deal with that today. She had already completed her homework, but she dreaded going back to school tomorrow. What if she saw him again? What if they had a class together. Annabeth had missed the whole second half of the day, and he could be in one of her classes. Annabeth felt like crying. Then she felt furious. No, she was _not_ going to let this boy make her feel this wrecked. _Do not let him get in your way,_ she told herself. So she wouldn't, Annabeth had already decided. she would pretend like he was every other boy at her school, useless.

Annabeth checked her phone. 12 missed calls and 41 messages from Piper, 27 messages from Thalia, 7 missed calls from Hazel, and 89 messages from the boys. _Wow, I guess I really spooked them_. Of course, she did just run out of the cafeteria like a crazy person with no warning. Annabeth knew she should respond to them, but she couldn't muster the energy. _I'll deal with them later_ , she thought. Big mistake.

 **Time Break**

Annabeth was walking to her locker, only to find the whole gang waiting for her. As soon as all 12 eyes were on her, she was bombarded with questions.

"What the hell?"

"Where did you go?"

"one minute your there"

"So fricken woried"

"Then you were just gone"

"Not answering your phone."

"I think Percy likes you-"

That made her stop dead in her tracks. "What?"

Leo shurgged, "i said Perc-"

"I know what you said." Annabeth interupted. "What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday at lunch he seemed really interested in y-"

"It's probably nothing."

"Jeez." Leo complained. "Will someone let me form a complete sente-"

"Anyway-" Jason said as Leo groaned. "Come on!" "-Percy's super chill and we've voted him in the gang. I think you'll like him."

"Speaking of Percy, there he is." Piper said. She pointed to the handsome boy with messy jet black hair. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, but the most noticeable thing about him was the faint blue aura around him. **(After you meet your soulmate the aura dims.)** Annabeth gulped. _This was going to be hard._

Percy saw them and waved, heading over. "Hey guys." his eyes fell on Annabeth, and they brightened. Annabeth was the only one who noticed, she had a knack for reading people's expression. "Hey." She said pretending they weren't destined to be together. He looked at her confused, as if waiting for something more, but she shook her head and gave him a silent message. Annabeth prayed he got it. His eyes filled with understandment and he replied casually, "I'm Percy." The others watched their exchange uncertainly. They all knew Annabeth didn't like new people. "Anyway," Annabeth said, brushing off their looks, "I have to go to class, see you at lunch."

 **Time break**

When Annabeth arrived at lunch, the only other open seat was next to Piper, and of course, Percy. Annabeth sat down, her try clattering down on the table. "Hey." She said. _Just ignore him._ "Sup," Jason said.

"Hey Annabeth you never told us why you left yesterday." Piper said, waiting for an explanation. All eyes were on her. "I-Uh."Annabeth stuttered, glancing at Percy. "I just wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah sure," Said Piper, rolling her eyes. Annabeth gave her a look and she immediately understood. "Anyways, how'd you guys do on that chemistry test?"

Annabeth shot Piper a grateful look. Piper shot back another, saying, _You better tell me what the hell is going on._ Annabeth chose to ingore it.

Percy turned to look at Annabeth, "So?"

"What?" Annabeth said, whipping around, giving him her worst glare. She smirked inside when she saw him visibly tenses and gulped. He turned around to talk to Jason. "Nevermind." Thalia suddenly grabbed the girls arms, "We've got to go to the bathroom." She explained briskly, whisking them away.

When they got there, all three girls looked at Annabeth. "What?"

"Alright what the hell is going on between you and Percy." Thalia asked, crossing her arms. "Yeah," Hazel added. "You seem to hate him, but you barely even know him."

Annabeth blushed, her friends knew her too well. _If only they knew the truth._ "It's nothing, he just gives me a weird vibe." _Yeah,_ she added silently, _an aura._ Piper groaned, "Come on Annabeth, I'm not buying it. He's cute, he's funny, what's not to like?" Her eyes widened in realization. "That's it! You like him!" Thalia started jumping up and down around the bathroom. "Annie's gotta crush, Annie's gotta crush." Annabeth hissed through clenched teeth, "I _do not_ like him, and don't call me Annie, plus I already found my soulmate." That silenced Thalia. "What did you say?"

"Uhhh, don't call me Annie?" Annabeth said, but she knew the damage was already done. "What!?" Piper screamed. "OMG WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

"I-Uh," For once, Annabeth didn't have an answer. "I don't know his name, I met him in the park, I might not even see him again." She lied. "Annabeth, this is amazing, we _need_ to find out who he is. Lets go tell the others." Hazel said. Before Annabeth could protest, they left the bathroom to join the others.

"Guys we have news to tell you!" Hazel said as we sat down at the table again. "I wanna know, I wanna know!" Leo yelled, bouncing in his chair like a child. Annabeth groaned, she felt her face brurning up and tried to hide it with her hands. "Annabeth met her soulmate." Piper whispered. Jason, Leo, and Frank looked at Annabeth with a mixture of curiosity and shock. Jason was about to say something when Percy shot up from his seat. "What?! Uh I-I mean, who?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, _smooth._ "She doesn't know, she ran into him at the park." Piper replied. "Oh," Percy said, looking down. Annabeth kicked him in the leg. _God, he was such an idiot._ "Ow!" Percy exclaimed. "What was that for?" Annabeth turned to Percy, squinting. She wasn't used to seeing his aura. "I'll explain later," she muttered. "Well Annabeth," Jason said, him and Frank getting up. "That's amazing for you, hopefully you find out who he is. Frank and I gotta get to class."

 **Time Break**

Annabeth had made it to the last period of the day. Her head was pounding and she just wanted to go to bed. She had no idea why she said she didn't know who her soulmate was. Annabeth had panicked and said the first thing that came into her head. Every time she thought of Percy she got butterflies and this weird feeling she couldn't identify. Of course, she couldn't tell her friends that (especially now that he was in their friend group.) so she lied.

The bell rang, signalling the start of the last period. The door burst open as a breathless Percy Jackson entered the room. "Sorry I'm late, I-" He cut off as his eyes landed on Annabeth. "Mr, Jackson, please take a seat." The teacher said. Annabeth scanned the room. The only open seat was next to her.

 _oh no._


End file.
